I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to techniques for dealing with a lost electronics device.
II. Background
Electronics devices such as cellular phones and smart phones are widely used for various purposes and applications. These devices often store sensitive information (e.g., personal information) of users. A device may support password-based screen lock, which can prevent the use of the device (and hence prevent unauthorized access to the sensitive information) unless a correct password is entered. However, this password-based screen lock feature is not supported by all devices. Furthermore, this password-based screen lock feature may not be utilized by users on devices that do support this feature. If password-based screen lock is not supported by a device, or is supported but not utilized, then any person who comes into contact with the device may be able to utilize the device and access the sensitive information. This may be undesirable, especially if the device is lost.